


Hot party nights

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags l8er prolly, Omega Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Party, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: Sapnap is an omega who’s suppressents are weakened by the drug use of an alpha at a party. He gets help though :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Hot party nights

**Author's Note:**

> Again stating I like Dreamnap, so that’s kinda all I write. I don’t really know how to feel about the aob thing but a friend asked so they received :]

The night was young when the party started, cool air of the southern state’s night had Sapnap briskly walk inside. Sapnap had attended the party when he was invited to by the student body council, it seemed rather out of place for such students to attend a party but it was more than likely to get him involved in the school’s social hierarchy. Sapnap is technically a foreign exchange student as he lived in Greece for a few years for study. After that he moved back to the Americas specifically Florida. Sapnap was fluent in English from his prior living before Greece. Although Sapnap is originally from America the school life of an American college is a very different experience from high school in Greece. Sapnap barley knows anyone at this new school yet everyone is infatuated with exchange students even if there’s nothing too special about them. Upon entering the building it’s obvious it’s one of those party’s where the seniors like to host a party to get freshman to illegally drink and waste them out. Sapnap was a sophomore, having done his first year of collage in Greece, then promptly moved out when he could. Sapnap wondered for a while taking in the sights of all the students in their distinctive social circles. He also took in the scents which stenches awfully of alcohol and cigarette smoke as-well as cannabis. Sapnap found a snack table which had a jug of what he could only assume to be alcohol so he grabbed a cup and filled it up roughly halfway, the liquid was a dim red. Upon tasting the concoction he identified it as some type of vodka mixed with fruits and juice it wasn’t the worst but certainly not the best either. He continued to sip the drink while standing against a wall watching as everyone talked and danced. Sapnap had recognized a few students from a few courses he attended. Although non of the students he recognized were people he’s talked to before, he also didn’t notice the people that invited him to the party originally. As songs blasted through the speakers Sapnap began thinking about leaving, he didn’t have a place being there in the first place, he looked to his drink and he had drank about half of the original amount he put in the cup. While looking into his cup he hears a disturbance in the rather calm atmosphere from before. He dosent know what’s going oh but he can hear ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ with the occasional shout. Sapnap moves from the wall and walked I to the living room of the building to where he sees a circled group of people and in the middle of it we’re two guys, rather tall and buff guys. From what Sapnap could see they were pushing each other around like they were actually gonna fight. That’s when it hit him, the very strong scent of someone,giving him an instant wave of a headache. It was a very robust smell that smelled like earth, a dusty or dirty type smell. That’s also when Sapnap could make out what the two were yelling about, it sounds like one of them took drugs to heighten his scent which in large gatherings like this is illegal. After looking away for a second an uproar of cheers are yelled out which causes Sapnap to look back to the two, and at this point they’re both throwing fists. It doesn’t take long for the fight to end and the winner appears to be a tall guy, blonde, medium length hair, wether this guy was on the right or wrong side was unknown to Sapnap. But it was obvious the other guy probably looked worse, as he had a bloody nose. The circle of watchers disbanded and when it did the winner pushed past people including Sapnap to rush to the bathroom, probably to take care of his injury. Looking back the other male was slowly lifting him self off the ground. If looks could kill Sapnap would’ve been dead as the losing male made direct eye contact with him as he stood up, his black eye starting to swell. Sapnap quickly looked away and shuffled his way through people back to his wall. His headache dosent go away and he decides to set his drink down as its probably not the best to drink. Sapnap continues to watch the party proceed as his state dosent improve much.   
“Hey, an omega right?” Sapnap jumped as he saw the man talking to him so casually. As an omega it’s never a good idea to share it openly especially at a college party. He paused to think but it wasn’t easy.   
“Yeah, how’d you know?” Sapnap cringed as the words left his mouth, definitely not the best of ideas.   
“Cause you smell like a bitch in heat” Sapnap tensed up looking to the blackened eye of the other male, no way. Sapnap adamantly took his heat suppressants so this kind of situation wouldn’t ever happen. Even an alpha wasn’t supposed to be able to smell his omega scent.   
“W-what?” He questioned as he started to become conscious of his scent, was it that noticeable. He was going to leave, this wasn’t something he was interested in anyways.   
“Yeah, I bet every alpha here is drooling over you” the man quickly grabbed Sapnap arm. He got close to sapnap’s neck taking in his scent. Sapnap’s nose was instantly hit with the other mans intense smell, he now could identify this male as the ‘bad’ one. He pushed the other male back and walked to the front door of the house.   
“Hey babe, where you going we can have some fun” the man purred, following Sapnap.   
“Leave me alone god dammit” he growled, but before he could leave the house, he was hit with a wave of naseau. He looked around then ran past crowd down the hall way to the bathroom. Going into the bathroom he pushed pass the other male the one that recently won the fight although that was the last thing on his mind. Upon reaching the bathroom he quickly fell to his kneels leaning over the toilet. He felt terribly like throwing up. Sapnap glued himself to the toilet scared to try and go home in his current condition.   
“Hey come on I can help you” that some of a bitch persisted to follow him. Sapnap began to fume, he could easily understand how a fight broke out with him.   
“Fuck off..” breathed out as he slightly looked back to see the man leaning in the door way. Sapnap’s breath labored as he leaned back into the toilet bowl. As he let out a cough he could feel something slowly drip down his thigh. As panic set in he squeezed his legs together trying to piece together any idea or thought. He had to leave, even if it would be difficult. He stood up with legs shaky. Sapnap propped himself against the bathroom wall as he confronted the male in the way of the door.   
“Move.” It was point blank as he was hurried to leave. The other male smirked as he pulled Sapnap into the hallway and pinned him against the wall.   
“Little slut think he can make orders?” The mans hand snaked down to sapnap’s crotch while the other was planted next to sapnap’s head, trapping him. Sapnap pushed both of his hands to the others chest trying to push him off yet his strength seemed to have no affect. Sapnap screwed his eyes closed as he could feel more of his slick run down his thigh. The hot breath against his neck, gritty smell attacking his nose and hand rubbing against his sensitive dick didn’t help him, he felt worse than ever yet there wasn’t a plan of help coming to his mind, he could only try and push the stronger off him.  
“Hey! Fuck off asshole” Sapnap’s eyes shot open as he was freed. The winning blonde male was infront of Sapnap having pushed the other to the ground.   
“What’s your problem? That your little boyfriend? Fucking faggots” he wiped his face as he stood up and scurried back into the crowd. The blonde boy wanted to follow after but instead turned his attention to Sapnap.  
“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Sapnap looked to the other his eyes scared.   
“I don’t know, leave me alone..”sapnap was scared and his heat was only going to get worse. He pushed himself from the wall and slowly walked to the front door.  
“Hey, your not good, are you going home? I can help you” Sapnap wanted to be irritated with the other but he was right, Sapnap wasn’t ok and he wanted help but he knew the ways agreeing could be a terrible idea yet he catches himself saying.   
“Yeah I’m going home”   
“Hey, I’ll drive you, let’s get out of here” Sapnap shouldn’t trust the first guy that helps him yet it was a desperate situation, what was the worst this guy could do.   
“Yeah” Sapnap walked outside accompanied by the blonde, pushing through the crowd of people in the house. He rummages through his pocket and pulled out the keys to his car.   
“Is it ok if I drive you?” The blonde questioned, Sapnap thought and knew he couldn’t drive. He handed the keys to the other and pointed to his small silver car.   
“That’s my car” as they approached sapnap’s car the other unlocked the doors and opened the passengers side door helping Sapnap in. Sapnap sat there as he watched the other run to the other side of the car and get in the drivers seat. The car was started.  
“I live in the apartment complex a couple blocks down” Sapnap sighed out. The male pulled out from the parking spot and steered towards the direction Sapnap indicated. He sat up and tried his best to act normal, he didn’t need this guy to know he was going into heat or that he was an omega.   
“ you know, you shouldn’t go to parties at.. such a time” Sapnap looked to the driver.   
“I-it’s that noticeable?” He thought maybe the guy back at the party was assuming things and just made a good guess.   
“Yeah, it’s faint but noticeable to an alpha” Sapnap froze up, this man was also an alpha, the man that he was stuck in a car with is an alpha.   
“What’s you name?” Sapnap snapped back to reality and reality hit hard he slightly glanced down to notice a bulge in his pants.   
“Um Sapnap, you can call me Sapnap” his voice was shaky.   
“Sapnap, not the best way to meet but I’m Dream” he kinda let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence. Sapnap squirmed in his seat and as he did he could feel more slick pool in his underwear and cursed under his breath.  
“Ca-can you go any faster?” Sapnap could feel himself slowly lose himself.   
“ yeah we’re almost there, right? This turn” Dream motioned to an upcoming turn. Sapnap painstakingly looked to the road to confirm the question.  
“Yeah” Sapnap leaned over resting an arm and his head down. His heart began to race. Soon enough Sapnap could feel Dream turning and then parking the car.   
“We’re here I think, I’ll help you one second” Dream exited his side of the car to the opposite side and opened the door. Sapnap pushed himself up from the car to stand, standing up he felt a large glob of slick roll down his leg causing him to shudder.   
“What number are you?” Dream helped Sapnap up and propped him up.   
“Um.. 32 apartment number 32 uh first floor” sapnap’s body felt hot except for the few places that came in contact with Dream. Walking together they entered the building and walked down the hallway to sapnap’s apartment. Dream glanced down to Sapnap, his face was flushed red and he was in visible discomfort.   
“Keys?” Dream looked to Sapnap who looked on the verge of passing out. Sapnap’s mind was fuzzy, everything seemed slow especially his brain, he could think of anything other than his immense crave for being bred.   
“Pocket” was all Sapnap muster out. Dream hesitated to reach into sapnap’s pocket but that seemed like the only choice. Reaching into his pocket the first thing was luckily the keys but that’s also when Dream noticed the bulge in his pants. Dream pulled the keys out and fumbled them around to put it into the lock, opening the door and promptly closing it behinf themselves. Upon entering the house, Dream noticed it wasn’t well taken care of, it was messy.   
“Are you ok?” Dream looked to Sapnap who seemed to be struggling. Sapnap couldn’t answer, if anything was to come out of his mouth it would be something he’d regret later.   
“Let’s go to your room.”Dream lead Sapnap to what he assumed to be his room. Dream opened the door and laid Sapnap down. The sight of the younger quivering boy really had an effect on Dream.   
“I’ll um get going” Dream blushes as he turned back to leave the room.   
“Please..” Sapnap whined which was nothing like him. The small whine hitched Dream’s breath. Dream stood in the doorway, thinking about everything that could come from this.   
“ mm alpha..” Sapnap slowly rutted himself against the mattress, his slick seeping through his underwear and pants. Dream turned back to be confronted with the sight of the omega. Dreams face flustered as he felt himself harden and his own rut being set off.   
“Fuck- do you have your collar?” Dream looked around the room for sapnap’s mating collar, a collar all Omegas are given to protect themselves from being mated. Dream continued around the room looking for it while he could.   
“mmMm don’t need it please!” Sapnap’s skin began to burn from the itch he needed scratched as he continued to rut himself against the mattress.   
“Come on, come on” it was getting harder and harder for Dream to hold himself together but soon enough the collar was found in sapnap’s dresser tucked between a few shirts. Dream paced to Sapnap and secured the collar onto him. Sapnap turned upwards to dream and reaches his arms up pullling Dream down onto him.   
“Please, alpha” Sapnap huffed.   
“Fuck you’re so needy” Dream buried his face into the crook of sapnap’s neck taking in his scent.   
“Are you sure, you want this?” Dream whispered into sapnap’s ear.   
“YES! Please!! Hurry “ Sapnap whined, bucking his hips up. Dream worked off sapnap’s pants along with his underwear. Sapnap’s dick stood tall with its new freedom and the tip was flushed red, leaking precum. Dream scooped up the slick leaking out of Sapnap and used it to push a finger into Sapnap who was already loose from his heat.   
“Mmmm put it in, now!” Sapnap bounced himself on Dream finger.   
“You have condoms?” Dream unbuckled his pants then wiggles them off along with his underwear.   
“No, pull out” Sapnap huffed out, watching Dream. When sapnap’s eyes landed on dreams length he whined.   
“Fuck me!”   
“Holy shit your a slut aren’t you” Dream grabbed onto sapnap’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Sapnap instantly rocks himself against the mattress finding his own relief. Dream lines his tip up with sapnap’s entrance and swiftly pushed all the way in.   
“ fu-CK! mmmm.. alpha, s-so big” Sapnap moaned as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Whilst Dream groaned at the tightness. Dream shallowly pulled out, snapping his hips into Sapnap. The youngers mouth was left agape as drool crawled down his chin.  
“F-fuck.. more please” sapnap lowly moaned in his throat. Dreams thrusts pulled out more then snapped back at an increasing pace.   
“Holy shit, feels so good” Dream leaned down to kiss around the collar on sapnap’s neck. Sapnap’s brain went blank at the feeling on his neck.   
“aAHh mark me alpha, so good!” Dream bit onto the collar which was just enough pressure for Sapnap to cum. He covered his stomach aswell as the bed sheets in the white substance.  
“Mmm, around I wanna face you..” Sapnap whined at the over stimulation already occurring. Dream slowly pulled out which a glob of slick followed. Sapnap whined as he turned around facing Dream, he was covered in sweat and his hair was a mess.   
“AHHH!” Dream pushed back into Sapnap this time directly hitting his prostate. The youngers hands grip onto the bed sheets while strings of small moans fell from his mouth. Dreams thrusts become rougher hitting sapnap’s prostate every so often. Sapnap moves his arms to grip onto dreams shoulders, leaving red scratch marks down the blades of his shoulders.   
“I’m close” Dream huffed into sapnap’s ear. Dream slowed his pace, rocking his hips into Sapnap a few times before pulling out, his knot slowly growing. Dream steadied himself above Sapnap catching his breath. The younger lightly wrapped his hand around the others dick and quickly stroked the others length.   
“Fuc- sap” the older thrusted into the others hand before coming onto the man underneath him. The man on top flopped himself down laying next to the other.   
“Are you ok?” Dream looked over to meet Sapnap’s eyes.  
“Yeah,.. that was amazing” Sapnap smiled, while his breath began to steady. Dream scooted to the edge of the bed before he stood up and put on his clothing, exiting the room. Sapnap laid in his bed not too surprised the night ended with him alone, although Sapnap thought he was different. Sapnap felt the cold burn of the drying cum covering his body and contemplated cleaning it, instead opting out to lay in his misery. While he slowly drifted off to sleep he felt warm consume his body which shot his eyes open. Dream smiles at Sapnap while cleaning the youngers body off.   
“Sorry I wasn’t trying not to wake you up” the older whispered. Sapnap smiled as he was way less filthy and the bed was rather clean.   
“I borrowed some clean clothes I hope that ok” Dream whispered as he threw the rag away onto the floor. Sapnap couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Dream hand him a set of clean clothes. Sapnap wiggled the shirt and bottoms on, laying back down holding his arms out.  
“Cuddles?” He asked looking up to the other male. Dream smiled and layed down with Sapnap holding him close. Sapnap snuggles into dreams warm embrace as he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got vry lazy towards the end so sorry about that trash ending but I wrote this too early. Probably tons of spelling shit but I’m too lazy and not English enough to fix it. I like kudos ;)


End file.
